coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8389 (19th May 2014)
Plot Tyrone tells Maria that he's got to make Fiz see sense otherwise Kirsty has won. Carla tells Peter that she wants a fresh start. He agrees. Beth returns from Latvia, subdued and despondent. Fiz refuses to listen to Tyrone's excuses and orders him out of No. 5. Eileen is unhappy that Marcus has stayed the night again while Jason is excited to be picking up the keys to the Builder's Yard later in the day. Maria is unhappy when Tyrone tells her they should keep apart from each other, lest they continue to give Fiz the wrong idea. Maria stirs things with Fiz by telling her that neither of them planned their "affair". Beth snaps at the Underworld staff when they make enquiries about her boob job. Maria starts to fantasize that Fiz broke her and Tyrone up and that finishing with Marcus was the best thing ever to happen to her. David tells her she's mental. Tyrone agrees to call round at Maria’s flat when she lies to him, telling him Fiz wants to see them both. A delighted Jason collects the keys but Todd shows little interest. Eileen and Tony have a rare moment of harmony when they toast his enterprise with bacon butties. Tyrone keeps the appointment and wonders where Fiz is. She meanwhile knows nothing of the arrangement and is occupied by the police who call to tell her Kirsty is not in the country even though the text originated in the UK. Rob watches as Peter and Tina share an intimate conversation and wonders what is happening. He catches up with Tina, telling her he wants to talk about Peter. Maria comes on to a shocked Tyrone. Fiz decides to phone the offending number. She does so and while Maria is momentarily out of the room, Tyrone answers the call... Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard Guest cast *PC Brewer - Chris Jack Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz is shocked when the police tell her the texts to Tyrone are not from Kirsty; and Beth storms out of the factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,340,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes